


The Forgotten Battle of Hogwarts

by BiWitchBi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, LEGO Harry Potter (Video Games)
Genre: ADHD, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Battle of Hogwarts, Canon, Christmas, Depression, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Foster home, Future Fic, Gay, Healers, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Lesbian, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Memories, Muggle-born Pride, Nightmares, Original Character - Freeform, Orphanage, PTSD, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Resurrection Stone, Second Chances, Second Generation, Self Harm, Slytherin, Third Generation, Trans, Trans at hogwarts, add, counselors, first generation - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiWitchBi/pseuds/BiWitchBi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Battle of Hogwarts, A Memoir By Harry Potter”  When had there been a Battle at Hogwarts? Who was this Harry Potter? </p><p>It had been 4,000 years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Everyone had forgotten it. (Including Professor Binns who still taught History of Magic.) Well, that is till a certain Ravenclaw student found a journal by a certain Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who is Harry Potter?

**Author's Note:**

> There are going to be many triggering chapters so please be careful and ready for those chapters. 
> 
> I'm looking for a beta so if anyone is interested please let me know! (Has to have a Gmail.)

Nimory crept through the rows of books. He kept his wand out using it for light. 

It was a Tuesday night, 10:37 to be exact. The date: May 2, 5998 A.C. Why were Ernest Nimory creeping about in the restricted area of the library at Hogwarts on an obscure totally normal night? Because he was a Ravenclaw and both his parents were Slytherins. What else was he supposed to do? 

Nimory read the titles of the books, hoping to find one that would be interesting to read. Something forgotten. Perhaps a journal or biography would be appropriate for tonight. 

“The Battle of Hogwarts, A Memoir By Harry Potter” When had there been a Battle at Hogwarts? Who was this Harry Potter? Nimory couldn’t remember the answers from any of Binns classes, but, in those classes even Ravenclaws were apt to fall asleep.  
How long had that ghost been teaching anyway? 

He got the book down from the shelving, dusting off the cover. It was definitely not read often. He sat down, casting a cushing charm on the floor and a notice me not spell around him. This should give him a few hours to read at the least.


	2. A Note To My Readers

**_A Note To My Readers_ **

_Most of what is written here was written during my recovery from my childhood, my time at Hogwarts, Death Eaters, and Voldemort. This was my journal during that time. Please allow for any inconsistency my my memories, feelings and thoughts. I lived and live with PTSD, an Anxiety Disorder, Depression, and nightmares. I may not always have the most sane thoughts, but I try (and sometime fail) to keep them always good thoughts._

_Please also realize that, in my writing this, I admit to many things I have never told anyone. But, I recognize the help it can do. Besides, I know I am on my death bed. By the time this is published I will be dead and people, most people, will only look at me as The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Could Do No Wrong._

_So, in conclusion. Read, learn, and bloody hell know I did a damn of a lot wrong._

**Day One - May 2, 1898**

Its the day after the Battle of Hogwarts as it’s begging to be known as. Mcgonagall and Shacklebolt already have had me talking to Mind Healers. They think i’m going to have trauma from the battle. I can’t say they are going to be wrong. I mean, I already would have classified trauma from everything else in my life.

But, well, Voldemort is dead. I killed him. I should be happy about this right? Excited? What would the normal emotions be? I’m not sure.

I actually feel… sad? Perhaps it's sad… perhaps it’s- perhaps it’s something else. But i’m not sure what it is. I know it’s not happy or excited though. Kind of the opposite.

Shit. Whats wrong with me?

But, this journal. Why am I writing it? The Mind Healers suggested it. As a way to deal and face my pain or something like that. Dunno if it will actually help. But, it can’t hurt to try can it?

All I really want to do it get back to normal as fast as I can. - Which I have been told won’t be very fast.

But, I’m not only write this for the possible health benefits. I want to remember an accurate timeline of what is happening now, after Voldemort. I don’t remember very clearly the time during Voldemort, but I’m sure many do.

I want this however. To remember how we will build ourselves us again. How we will strengthen and found ourselves a new.

…

For myself, and for the generations to come. I don’t want this to happen again if I can help it.

\- HP


	3. Failure

**May 5, 1998**

 

God.

 

God god god god god god god. Bloody hell. Shit.

 

I don’t think I can do this. Damn damn damn damn. I don’t think I can do this. DAMN IT!

(Deep breath Harry. Deep breath.)

 

It was Fred’s funeral today. I had to see Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Ron, Ginny- and- oh god I had to see George. I don’t think I can ever face them again. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look my family in the eye again. Be able to smile or laugh with them. NEVER FUCKING AGAIN!

I fucking ruined everything. I’m such a cunt! A DICK, CUNT, IDIOT, WANKER, DAFT, PILLOCK, TWIT, MUPPET, SLAGGER, FAILURE, FOOL, DISAPPOINTMENT, IDIOT, DICK…

I failed everyone. I was supposed to keep everyone safe. I was supposed to keep my family and friend safe.

Instead I failed.

 

Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Snape, Dumbledore, Colin, Lavender, Malfoy, all the Weasleys, the Dursleys, the litterally goddame wizarding world!  People I failed. People I killed.

Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Snape, Dumbledore, Colin, Lavender, Malfoy, all the Weasleys, the Dursleys. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Snape, Dumbledore, Colin, Lavender, Malfoy, all the Weasleys, the Dursleys Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Snape, Dumbledore, Colin, Lavender, Malfoy, all the Weasleys, the Dursleys. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Snape, Dumbledore, Colin, Lavender, Malfoy, all the Weasleys, the Dursleys. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Snape, Dumbledore, Colin, Lavender, Malfoy, all the Weasleys, the Dursleys

WHY AM I SUCH A FAILURE! WHY COULDN’T I SAVE THEM! **WHY**!!!!

I don’t know if I can continue doing this. I don’t see why… I have failed so much already, lost so much already, given up so much already. Can’t i just have one thing for myself?

What is so wrong with wishing for death? Surely everyone will understand… that I’ve done all I was meant to. I saved England. I killed Voldemort. What else can they possible want from me? I’ve given them everything.

 

Fuck life.

\- HP


	4. Malfoy

**May 10, 1898**

I had a nightmare last night. Not that that is particularly new. I’ve had pretty much constant nightmares since my fifth year at Hogwarts.

This one was about Draco though, a memory from third year.

We were in Lupin's class, he was teaching us about Hogwarts. Draco's turn was up but he simply refused to do it. Then finally he did under the threat of falling that day's class. We all learned that day what Draco was truly afraid of. Not a worm dressed as someone's grandmother barfing cats everywhere as some had been. It wasn’t funny. It wasn’t cute. It was downright bloody terrifying.

Lucas Malfoy, “disciplining” his son. It was strange finding out Malfoy came from an abusive home. I mean, his father was a Death Eater, but, still…

We didn’t see Malfoy for a few days after that. Disappeared he did. Then he came back to class as if nothing happened. And indeed, it seemed so.

He wasn’t removed from his family. Apparently Lucas bought off the judge or something. But, still, shocking to find out Malfoy was abused. He seemed so much more… like able about that. Perhaps that sounds awful of me. But, finding out he went through something I did. I felt as if he were more human, more understandable.

Am I an awful person because of that?

\- HP 


	5. Professor Evans

“Hey! Who’s there!” shouted a voice in the dark. Nimoy's’ head popped out of the diary he found. Well, his time was up. But, not with this book. He was taking this one with him.  
A secret or forgotten war that had happened right here in Hogwarts!? No way was he letting this book go. 

Nimroy quickly got up, canceled all his spells, and hastily made it to possible the only secret passageway Ravenclaw students used. The one from their dormitory to the restricted part of the library. 

Really, whoever caused the castle to grow this passageway was Nimroy’s hero. 

Page Break - 

The next morning still found Nimroy reading. Which, to be honest, was not something of a rarity in Ravenclaw.  
During his night reading he had read about the first time Harry Potter visited his godson, Teddy Lupin and about how he was orphaned when his parents sacrificed themselves during the battle of Hogwarts. He read about how Potter resolved to do better by the boy than his aunt and uncle had done by him.  
Nimroy was gathering that perhaps they had not treated Potter as well as they might. There seemed to be a lot of lingering damaged and guilt from his childhood. If he remembered reading the muggle mind healer books (something the muggles actually knew quite a lot about) then Potter probably had PTSD, an anxiety disorder, depression, possible a start of a little OCD…  
He had also read more about Potter’s nightmares (a probable side effect of the mental disorders Potter was displaying.). 

“Ernest, whatcha reading?” a boy asked. He was the same age as Ernest but, in contrast to the dark tones and sharp lines Ernest was painted with Acworth Chaundeler, as he was known, was of soothing tans and golds with soft features. Acworth was a little taller than Ernest at this point, and promised to continue growing. 

“I’m reading a journal I found in the restricted section at the library.” 

“Is it interesting at all? Journals can be such a drag.” Acworth said sitting down and leaning over Ernest’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, it’s actually really intriguing. If, everything inside is true, then there was a battle here at Hogwarts about four thousand years ago literally no one talks about anymore.” Ernest said closing the journal. If he wanted to make it to bed on time he should start getting ready. He would probably already have to miss breakfast… 

“Now that’s interesting. We should take it later to Professor Ewgu. She knows a ton about Charms and the Dark Arts and probably can verify that validity of the journal.” 

“You don’t think we could do it ourselves?” Ernest asked. 

“We probably could… just take longer.” Acworth replied, “why?” 

“I think I’d like to keep this to ourselves for now. I want to know more about it.” 

“Sure sure. The, during lunch let’s go to the library and look up the right spells. Here, I got you some Biscuits for you from breakfast.” Acworth said tossing a napkin bundle at Ernest.

“Thanks mate.” Ernest said taking them and quickly eating them as he got out of bed and ready for his first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Evans.


	6. Spells

“Hurry, come on Ernest, we don’t have all day. We have a class right after this lunch break and we need to at least find out what books the correct charms are in.” Acworth said as the two boys speed walked towards the library. 

“I am walking quickly Acworth, but, we don’t want to draw a professor's attention now. Answering questions would only slow us down more.” Ernest said, his voice adopting a slightly patronizing tone. But not enough to frustrated the larger boy. Acworth rolled his eyes but slowed down their pace slightly. 

Ernest was almost shivering with excitement. It had been a long time since something this exciting had happened at school. Of course, there were the usual things that were interesting in classes, and the Gryffindors pulling their supposedly harmless pranks on the Slytherins, and quidditch. But this was more exciting than even a new prank from the Weasleys Wizards Wheezes. This made his Ravenclaw brain buzz, his blood rush through him, and his magic tingle in a way he had never felt before. 

They turned the corner to the library and picked up their speed. They were just too close to contain themselves. “Madam Irma, do you think we could see the catalog for the organization of the books by topic please?” Nimory asked at the library's front desk. The small mouthed and high cheek bones lady looked down at the boys. 

“Am I to presume that to Ravenclaw students don’t know this by heart already. Are you perhaps Gryffindors under polyjuice?” 

“Ah, no ma'am we are not. We are simply looking for something for a class that we haven't read before.” 

Madam Irma sniffed, “Very well. My family has been in charge of this library for generations, don’t think that I’m about to let two suspicions scoundrels get under my nose.” She heaved a heavy book from under her desk and onto the top, “I’ll be watching you two.” she said after the deafening sound of the book faded. 

“Spells… spells… spells… ah! Here Acworth! Spells of History and Artifacts! Let’s write these down and the books they are in.” 

“Great, quill and parchment ready.” Acwroth said. 

 

“This history of spells, magic marker S22C. Theory, magic maker S23C Spells of Acicular and Acetabuli forms: The Theory, magic marker S42D. Hypothesis in Spells: Year 5590, Magic marker S45D. Theories of Spells: Theories of Future Theories: Year 5997, Magic Marker S50D. The Merlin Dictionary of All Spells Edition 1: Year 1000, Magic Maker S1A. The Merlin Dictionary of All Spells Edition 458: Year 5590, Magic Maker S458A. Spell or Curse: How to Tell, Magic Marker S270W. Spells that can be used as Curses, Magic Marker S300W. Dark Spell or Light Spell: The Grey, Magic Marker S310W. How to find a Hidden Spell, Magic Maker S332W. How to find a Hidden Curse, Magic Marker S331W. How to Hide a Spell, Magic Maker S337W. How to Hide a Curse S338W-”

“Boys, what on earth is your class making do research on? Are you going to check out my entire library?” Madame Irma’s high and quivering voice suddenly interrupted. 

“Ah- Acworth, this is probably enough to get us started don’t you think?” 

“I believe so Ernest. We should go and find these books…” 

“Thank you so much for letting us see the guide book Madame Irma.” Ernest quickly added before he and Acworth hurriedly made their way away from Madame Irma and her always inquisitive eye.

It didn’t take them long to locate the books they needed. After all, the library sorting system was not unknown to them by any means. They did have to go back up to Madame Irma’s desk to check out their books. She didn’t ask any more questions but she continually sniffed at them as if trying to show her displeasure at them for even daring to touch one of her books. 

Now they had the books they needed. They would have their answers soon enough. 

Page Break - 

The day passed as quickly as one could hope with a very exciting evening planned. That is to say, it seemed to never move.   
But, indeed the final class ended and Ernest and Acworth were rushing off to Ravenclaw tower where there were many small study and practices rooms just for the Ravenclaws. 

“Okay, how are we going to go about doing this?” Acworth asked once the door was closed behind them and their many books, plus the journal, were spread across the table. 

“Should we each just pick a book and start reading?”

“Probably… don’t forget to use the speed reading charm. No need to waste time am I right? Acworth said laughing as he cast the charm on his eyes.   
“So true. You start with the history and dictionary books. I’ll start with the theories okay?” Ernest said also casting the charm and picking up a book. 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

However exciting Ravenclaws claimed their nights of late reading and research was, to any spying eye that might be watching them, it would have seemed like a relatively mind numbing evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be starting to drop hints, places, or names from the past! pretty excited about this.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the chapters will be longer. Just let me get into it please. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
